


Hot Girls and Himbos

by legowolas



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legowolas/pseuds/legowolas
Summary: Clarinda Brandybuck will be damned if they let Samwise Gamgee the fucking himbo snap up Rosie Cotton.
Relationships: Rose Cotton/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Hot Girls and Himbos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hatsoff_forgandalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsoff_forgandalf/gifts).



> AAAAAAAAH MERRY CHRISTMAS CLARINDA!!!! You deserve to be and have a Hobbit wife so I wrote u getting one <3333  
> Also yes, you're wearing The Strawberry Dress™ uwu

Clarinda Brandybuck had had a crush on Rosie Cotton ever since they were both little, and they decided this was the day to act on it.

Tonight was the Harvest Feast, and it was a sure thing that everybody in the Shire would be there. Clarinda decided to wear a pink ruffled dress patterned with strawberries, which had a fairly plunging neckline. If all else failed, at least their tiddies would always work in their favour when wooing maidens.

~~~~

The feast was decadent, as usual. Clarinda happily loaded their plate with bread and potatoes, and honey cakes for dessert.

They had, of course, planned to sit next to Rosie, but that fucking himbo Samwise Gamgee had already stolen their spot. Clarinda couldn’t even slide in on Rosie’s other side, as it was occupied by, _of course_ , Frodo Baggins. It would make life much easier for everybody in the Shire if they would only realise they were gay for one another.

Begrudgingly, Clarinda took a seat by their cousin Merry instead. He was up from his chair very often, running off with Pippin to pull off some con, undoubtedly. This suited Clarinda just fine, the lack of conversation gave them more time to plan their move on Rosie.

~~~~

The dancing was about to begin. Clarinda began frantically looking around for Rosie, they weren’t going to miss the first dance of the night.

When Clarinda finally did see Rosie, the Hobbit girl was in the worst possible situation she could have been in at that moment: speaking to Sam.

“GET OUT OF MY WAY, HIMBO!” Clarinda screeched, shoving Sam away from Rosie. Sam stumbled back, and fell to the ground.

Smoothing out their dress, Clarinda turned her gaze to Rosie with a shy smile. “Uh, care for a dance?”

Rosie did not answer for a moment, looking down at Sam with concern. She cheered up, however, once she saw Frodo rushing to the other Hobbit's side and helping him to his feet. Turning back to Clarinda with a grin, she said,

“I would love a dance, thank you!”

The first dance was a lively one with not much time for conversation, but it was enough to see Rosie flushed and laughing.

The next dance was slower, and the two Hobbits chatted as they swayed.

“So... you pushed Samwise out of the way just for a dance, huh?” Rosie commented.

“Oh, uh... yes. I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” Clarinda replied with a laugh.

“Were you... quite desperate to dance with me?”

Clarinda blushed, looking down at the floor. “I guess I was a _little_ desperate.” They looked back up at Rosie shyly, and the other Hobbit was smiling fondly at them.

They weren’t sure if it was Rosie's smile, the lively atmosphere of the party, or the apple cider running through their veins, but Clarinda all of a sudden got a surge of adrenaline and stood on their toes to kiss Rosie's nose.

The girl tilted her head in curiosity, before responding with a quick peck to Clarinda's lips.

And then the two of them were stumbling off the dance floor with their fingers intertwined, Rosie was pushing Clarinda against a wall, and the two of them were kissing in earnest. Rosie’s lips were sweet from the honey cakes at the feast, and Clarinda thought the dessert tasted far better like this.

The two spent the rest of the party glued to one another’s sides, eating and laughing and dancing together. They parted only once the celebrations had died down and most of the guests were going home.

“Shall I be seeing you again soon?” Rosie asked, hesitantly dropping Clarinda’s hand.

“I hope so,” Clarinda replied, with a smile that Rosie returned.

“Until then, Clarinda Brandybuck.”

Clarinda waited until Rosie was out of sight before walking home herself. They were confident that this was only the beginning of their and Rosie’s fairytale romance.


End file.
